Individual pieces of electrical equipment used in large electrical systems, such as computer server systems, are typically rack mounted in bays. Many of these pieces of electrical equipment have a number of electrical connections for intercommunication, and virtually all, if not all, have connections by which power is supplied to the equipment, such connections almost always being at a rear wall of the equipment enclosures (chassis).
As a consequence, a bay of electrical equipment may have a great many exposed electrical cables which must be connected to particular pieces of equipment in particular ways. Technicians servicing the equipment and removing some equipment and installing other equipment are continually handling or working with these cables in relatively narrow isles between bays. Accidental disconnection of some of the cables may thus occur, often causing equipment or system disruption or damage.
To overcome such problems, prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,722 to Peter S. Pulizzi, titled “Connector Restraint Device For Electrical Equipment” discloses a device for restraining (i.e., tying down) electrical connector cables to prevent the cable plugs from being unintentionally disconnected from their associated electrical equipment connectors. The disclosed connector restraint device is especially useful for restraining a number of cables connected at a rear chassis wall of an single piece of electrical equipment; however, it would not be economical for retraining only one cable, or possibly even a pair of cables, connected, for example, for supplying power to a single piece of electrical equipment.
It is thus a principal objective of the present invention to provide a single or double cable plug restraining device.